


roomies

by nozen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of compliments and flustering, Adorable Lee Jeno, Cute, Cute?, Doyoung is obvious, First writing, M/M, NOT PROOFREAD LOLOL SORRI FOR MISTAKES, Oblivious Lee Jeno, Renjun is Doyoung’s brother, Soft Lee Jeno, whipped doyoung, yeah very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozen/pseuds/nozen
Summary: jeno is looking for 2 new roommates for his flat as the old ones finally bought a home together and moved out. renjun and doyoung take the opportunity and move in w jeno. one of them falls for the youngest and just can’t stop staring at him.(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	1. stare

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is my first writing so um yeah.  
> enjoy doyoung being whipped for jeno lol

“-so yeah, what do you think?”

 _he’s absolutely stunning._ so fucking beautiful oh my god. even his side profile managed to give him butterflies.

it had been some time since doyoung and his brother renjun moved in with lee jeno.

the latter was looking for two new roommates, saying that his favorite hyung and his boyfriend went off to live in their own, newly bought house. they took up the offer and moved in with the younger.

and in the matter of just 3 months, doyoung could not take his eyes off the brunette. the way his fluffy hair swayed whenever he moved. how his eyes sparkled literally every single time, he especially loved it when they lit up even more whenever he talked about something he was interested in— how his eyes closed whenever he smiled, forming into crescents. the little beauty mark on his cheek that complemented him so well. his well-built body and how strong he looked despite his soft personality. everything about him, he loved.

the little things he’d do would make doyoung go feral. what he didn’t enjoy was him always calling his _favorite hyung._ he couldn’t help but get jealous. well- it was more of being envious towards the blue haired freak whom takes first place in jeno’s favorite hyung list. _he_ wanted to be jeno’s favorite hyung. he knows, it sounds greedy but he can’t help it. either way, he doubled down on his hopes, no way would he be placed higher than someone who jeno has known since forever. so it didn’t bother him that much.

“doyoung hyung?”

he snapped out of it, hearing the latter’s voice call out his name. “jeno” he whispered, shaking his head slightly. the other guy chuckles, “no stupid it’s me, your brother” “oh,” his face falls flat and he continues to stare down at jeno. “you’re probably making the poor boy uncomfortable. you’re staring at him like he’s prey” renjun shakes his head in disbelief, the man is head over heels for this guy.

“just look at him, he’s so pretty” he outlines the brunette’s side profile with his eyes. thank god the youngest was sitting on the couch, far away from where the staring was being done. “yeah, he really is huh?” doyoung nods, smiling to himself. “hey jen come here for a sec” the brunette turns to look at the pink haired with those adorable puppy eyes. “what the fuck are you doing” he whispers, shaking renjun’s arm slightly. “talk to him idiot”

doyoung and jeno weren’t necessarily the best of friends. both were awkward around each other and as much as the older wanted to talk to the latter, he would just end up making a fool of himself.

jeno hums, sitting next to renjun, “what is it?” the shorter just smiles at him, bumping knees with doyoung under the table. “oh um-“ he sits up straight, feeling the other’s eyes on him. “jeno” he lets out, his mind racing with thoughts yet not one of them could be formed into a clear sentence. the said boy hums once again, “yes doyoung hyung?” fuck- their it is. his heart begins racing. _get your shit together._ jeno makes him go back to his stupid teenage days, heart racing and cheeks flushing oh my lord. _you’re 25 goddamnit, learn to speak._

“so um- are you like- like are you, you know,” he gestures with his hands, trying to make something out of what he had just said. “go on” he hears renjun say. he looks at his brother, _you’re no help shithead,_ he mouths. jun rolls his eyes, “are you free next week?friday to be exact,” jeno looks at renjun then back at doyoung, “yep” they both make eye contact, the brunette biting his bottom lip. fuck now the younger is making him go back to his hormonal teenage days. _holy fucking shit doyoung stop thinking that. you’re not at that point in life with him yet._

“would you-“ he clears his throat, “would you like to go out somewhere?”

the relief he felt was unbelievable. jesus, how low could he have been to be such a wimp. he heaves a small sigh, looking at his hands on the table. “with both of you?” jeno is so oblivious it makes doyoung want to crumple up into a ball of paper and throw himself in a trashcan bin. “no silly, just you and doyoung hyung,” renjun once again to save the day!

“oh”

 _oh?_ just, _oh?_ no no no no no, that’s not a good sign. what- no that can’t be. he’s never thought about it. what if jeno doesn’t like him back? damn it he’s been so caught up in his own feelings he never looked at the negatives of liking him (not like there are any). um- what now.

“of course! where to?”

YES OH MY YESSS HE ACCEPTED.

wait but now what. he doesn’t know any place off the top of his head. “uhhh,” he looks around with just his eyes, “you pick!” he looks back up at jeno, seeing his eyes turn into crescents. he adored it, he adored him. “ok hyung, we can go to that restaurant i’ve talked to junnie about” he looks at renjun, “ooh that’s a good place, you’ll love it” the shortest says. “ok cool” he smiles at the brunette, seeing his eyes close once again due to him smiling. “well, i’ll mark it on my calendar!” his eyes follow jeno back to the couch.

“i’m on his calendar dude” he smiles at renjun, looking back at jeno. “hm yeah, that’s a start” “oh by the way, thanks for helping me out” the pink haired grumbles, “don’t be such a little bitch, make the first move when you’re with him next friday. jeno won’t do shit, he probably doesn’t even know you like him”  
key word: _probably._

“yeah yeah, i will, don’t worry” doyoung rolls his eyes, “focus on your work” “you didn’t even tell me if it was good or not, you were to busy staring at your sweet boy” he mocks him, shoving his computer in the elder’s face. “it’s shit, get back to work, i’ve got business to do” he gives the latter’s computer back, resting his chin on his hands. “stop staring at him you weirdo, he’s not gonna want to go out with you now” immediately doyoung stops, “hand me that stupid computer”


	2. a lot of flustering and complimenting on a friendly gathering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung and jeno go on their awaited date.  
> lol they hold hands and doyoung gets flustered a lot, but so does jeno.
> 
> (hints of jealous doie 👀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine’s day ya’ll !! wish hyun a happy bday (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> [ longer chapter today ! ]

the big day had come. friday. exactly 1 hour before his date- _friendly gathering,_ with jeno. both of them had agreed to go to where they’d had plan to go at 2 pm.

“you smell horrible” doyoung turned around finding renjun leaning against his door frame. “oh stop it, i smell perfectly fine” he lifted his arm up, smelling his arm pit. “yeah sure, anyways i’m heading out soon. i’ll take at least 5 hours to get back home,” he takes his phone out and checks the time, “the house will be all empty, just the two of you” he sang out, wiggling his eyebrows. “shut up huang renjun you nasty freak. we’re not having it yet, i’m saving that day for later on” he sets his towel on the side of his bathroom door. “have you imagined it?” “get the fuck out of my bedroom” he pushes the latter out and shuts the door, “and never bother coming near me, keep 10 feet away” he hears the other laugh and rolls his eyes.

_2pm_

he walks to jeno’s room, reluctant on knocking on his door. _breath in and out._ and he does so, finally looking up from his shoes to his front. he gets startled, backing up just a couple of feet. “doyoung hyung!” the latter giggles, closing the door behind him.

he looked stunning. his loose jeans, the bottom of them piling up on his sneakers just a little. his oversized, slightly see through white shirt showing his collarbones, hanging off one of his shoulders perfectly. some- most might think that’s something normal. everyone wears that there’s nothing stunning about it.

well it’s lee jeno. he makes everything look high fashion.

“you ready?” he nods, awkwardly stretching his hand out to hold the other’s. wrong move. he quickly shifts his hand to his side, trying to blink away the embarrassment. “yeah let’s get going” he states, rushing to the front door. he opens it, letting the younger go first. making sure he holds no eye contact with him at all, how fucking embarrassing.

**________**

the awkward silence around them was starting to swallow doyoung up. “heard your conversation with junnie today” _oh no._ this is the end. he dies, dead. second time in a day he’d been an embarrassment. and _just_ before entering the restaurant. “you smell pretty good” was that all? oh please let it be all he heard. “thank you” he blurts out, playing with the ring on his index finger.

he feels jeno get closer to him. his heart starts racing, feeling heat creep up to his cheeks. then he feels his pinky getting pulled at. no way. it’s- oh my god it’s happening. and just then, he feels a soft, delicate hand intertwine it’s fingers with his. the warm tingly feeling in his stomach rises, the heat that he’d been able to stop going up to his cheeks coming back up again. he feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. he turns to look at him, seeing the younger already looking up at him.

“like this?” he asks, his voice soft and his expression so innocent. _not again, stop it kim dongyoung._ he bites his lip, tasting iron in his mouth. he hums, calming himself down. damn you lee jeno.

“we’re holding hands now hyung” he states, smiling at the older. doyoung can’t talk. he wants to but his goddamn mouth won’t open up. all he can possibly do is nod.

and for the rest of the walk, they hold hands. jeno now and then rubbing his thumb on the older’s palm.

**________**

he frowns, feeling the latter pull his hand away from his. “we’re here” he looks at the younger then at the small restaurant in front of them.

they enter the restaurant. it felt so cozy. just a couple of tables and a bathroom. no wonder jeno chose this, he likes the small things.

“sit wherever you’d like” jeno states, holding onto doyoung’s hand once again. the black haired tried to play it off, trying to hide his flushed face so he walked to a small table of two in the corner of the restaurant, making sure not to let go of the younger’s hand.

but unfortunately, once again, he felt jeno’s hand stray away from his. “have a seat” the brunette pulls out a chair for him but doyoung being the absolute gentleman he is, he walks to the other side of the table and pulls out a chair for the latter. “you first jen” it was evident that jeno was flustered. he could tell. just the way his pale cheeks were tinted with pink and how his lips were formed into a small ‘o’ shape. it was a cute sight. he stumbles his way to where doyoung is, taking a seat on the chair. the older seats himself as well, locking eyes with him.

“you know hyung, you’re really handsome”

_baam!_

he’s literally on half a heart, he can’t do it. no no he can’t take it anymore. lee jeno you adorable son of a bitch, jesus.

but does he really think he’s getting away with all the flustering? no way.

“mhm, and you’re absolutely gorgeous”

jeno let’s out a small hiccup. was he really that flustered? doyoung watches as the younger goes silent, smiling to himself. it’s clear as day he’s trying to hide it but no way is he letting this one out of his sight. “let’s order yeah?” jeno stutters out, looking anywhere else but the tall male in front of him. doyoung smiles, satisfied at the sight of the brunette. “wait but we need to choose something to eat“ “oh yeah-“ the other shakes his head, quickly opening up the menu.

“we’re ready to order!” both had already known what they wanted.

a guy came up to them, most likely the waiter. “what would you like to order?” his smile falls as he sees the waiter clearly trying to flirt with jeno. even with that stupid _‘oH order now’_ phrase it was clear he took a liking to him. he watches attentively as jeno states his order. “sounds delicious” the waiter states, smiling at him. jeno does the same action, crossing his legs and setting his arms on the table. no way could he be doing the same.

doyoung looks at the waiter, saying what he wants. he watches the waiter’s sly smirk towards him. this guy is ridiculous.

the waiter turns to look at the other, “order will be coming right u- oh!” he watches as the guy intentionally drops his booklet. “i’ll get it” the shortest states, picking it up. “thank you sir” doyoung bites his lip. the guy had brushed his hand against jeno’s. he looks to see the said boy’s reaction. all he does is smile.

he sits back down, letting out a giggle at the sight of the black haired sulking. “he’s not my type hyungie” _how._ just last week he was acting all oblivious, hell ever since doyoung started liking him, he was still oblivious. what had changed?

“no- jeno what”

“you’re pretty easy to read”

oh fucking shit. he didn’t know he was that obvious. “i know it doyoung hyung. you don’t have to keep putting an act” his soft smile puts an ease on doyoung. almost as if he’s hinting he likes him back. oh how he hopes that’s true.

he gulps, almost choking on his spit. his hands pull at the hem of his shirt, untucking it from his pants. he wanted to smile so bad, the thought of the brunette liking him back, he had basically planned all their life out.

“hyung” his soft, hoarse voice lowered to the point were doyoung felt as if it was only them two. the world only revolved around them. they stare at each other once again. lord he lost count of every time they’ve looked at each other like this.

doyoung was lost in the other’s eyes, seeing the twinkle in his eyes brighten. he’s doing it. he’s making the twinkle brighten, kim dongyoung is doing that. “hm?” he feels his voice soften even more than it already was, calm and collected. jeno looked so beautiful, he always has. but this different type of feeling right now with him, it felt so.... dreamy? it was like he was in a dream.

“me too” he felt jeno’s hand on top of his. holy shit. it’s happening. is it? but he never expected it to be this way. in a small restaurant, almost all empty besides a few people. either way, it didn’t really matter. no matter the place, or time hell it could be the end of the world but all doyoung would be is happy. having basically the love of his life confess is just so refreshing.

“i like you too” he looked so pretty. his face flushed as he avoided eye contact. his bangs brushed his eyes ever so slightly, his long eyelashes fluttering. doyoung was over the moon. his heart raced faster, he felt like combusting. everything felt like a teenage dream, it was so cringe but jeno made it seem like they were in a movie. it was so unbelievable, it was so staged. but it wasn’t, it was _real._

there sat lee jeno, looking so flustered. finally looking up at him, his eyes wide looking like a lost puppy. “jeno” jeno jeno jeno. lee jeno, jeno. jeno lee. he honestly didn’t know what to say. all that was in his head was jeno. literally no words, nothing. but he tried his best to come up with a sentence, not wanting to leave the boy hanging. “j-i-“ he bites his lip, trying not to smile but it was impossible at this time. so with the brightest smile, looking like a bunny, he looks at jeno and holds his hand tighter, “so are we like...?”

the brunette laughs quietly trying not to disturb the other people in the restaurant. doyoung follows him, being the happiest ever. “yeah, you’re my boyfriend now”“you’re mine” he laughs again, this time sounding surprised. _fuck,_ doyoung didn’t mean to blurt it out oh my lord. “hmm ok” jeno licks his lips, preventing them from being dry. “the food’s taking too long” the elder lets out an ‘oh’ looking around for the waiter.

“here’s your food”

the voice surprised both of them, jeno letting go of doyoung’s hand and the older sulking like a big baby again. “thank you” the waiter nods, looking a little salty. he walks away, shaking his head slightly. the black haired smiles, _serves you right bitch, he’s mine not yours._ “babe let’s eat” his proud smile drops, woah he didn’t just- oh. he turns to look at the younger, his cheeks hurting from all the smile suppressing he’d done. jeno looks unbothered, picking at his food and taking a bite. “your food’s gonna get cold” he takes from doyoung’s plate and brings the fork up to the other’s mouth. “oh” he gladly accepts it.

their now official (self-proclaimed by none other than doyoung) date continues. and jeno being the little brat he is plays with the latter’s leg, bringing his own leg up and down. _lee jeno you brat. just you wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEYRE CUTE OML ૮₍ ˃ ⤙ ˂ ₎ა

**Author's Note:**

> hey so it’s finished! thank u for reading and promise i’ll work on my writing skills. ik they’re shit 😓 ok but anyways thank u all and have a nice day!
> 
> luv, nozen <3


End file.
